<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Is homework really that important? by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832124">Is homework really that important?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Pet Names, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:41:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh no no, we can’t cuddle.”</p>
<p>“whyy nooot?”</p>
<p>“because I’m busy.”</p>
<p>After a few moments of silence Suna thinks he managed to make Osamu stop being clingy and drop kick the idea of cuddling out of the window, he is busy after all.</p>
<p>But Osamu has other plans</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>Suna is doing homework and Osamu is a clingy boyfriend &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Implied Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi - Relationship, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>181</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Is homework really that important?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I HAVENT WRITTEN IN SO LONG IM SORRYYYYYY<br/>Bruh I have gone almost 2 months with hundreds of drafts for several fanfics but none of them seemed good lol so I wrote this fluffy piece of trash</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s too cold....”</p>
<p>Suna mumbles as he lets the pencil he was holding fall onto the textbook, he is currently studying at the Miya’s house with Osamu Miya, his —by now— two-week boyfriend.</p>
<p>“Do ya want a blanket?” He hears the latter ask from the kitchen, he was making them ramen and the spicy smell was invading Suna’s nostrils. “No, it’s fine.” Suna runs a hand through his hair and stares at the textbook again, trying his best to concentrate.</p>
<p>“If ya say so.” Osamu continues messing around the kitchen for a few minutes before entering the living room, two bowls placed in his hands. He walks towards Suna and places a soft, chaste kiss on his forehead.</p>
<p>“How are ya doin’ baby?” Suna flushes at the pet name, contrary to his cold and harsh personality in public, Osamu was caring and lovey dovey in private, giving Suna weird but cute nicknames — he once called him ‘prince charming’ in front of Atsumu by accident and he still holds it over their heads — and always clinging to him when they watched movies.</p>
<p>“I’m fine, aren’t you gonna study?” Osamu smiled at him and pressed another kiss to his forehead “I have to make sure you eat first.” He sat down beside Suna and set the bowls in front of him “I’m still doing homework, can we eat later?” “No can do, if I don’t make ya eat yer gonna waste away.”</p>
<p>Suna lets a small smile set on his face, but decides that homework was more important — for now — and so he stares back at his textbook “fine, ya can eat later.” Osamu starts eating, softly blowing on his noodles before inserting them in his mouth “are they good?” Suna asks without lifting his gaze from the math problem he was solving “‘coursh they are.” “Hey, don’t talk with your mouth full.”</p>
<p>The older of the two did a little <em> blep </em>with his tongue before inserting another mouthful of noodles into his mouth. They sat there in comfortable silence, Suna doing his respective math homework and Osamu eating his ramen while scrolling through instagram.</p>
<p>Suddenly, two chopsticks poke his cheek “Open wide.” Osamu orders “wha- I’m doing homework-” “I <em> said </em>, open wide.” Suna has no choice but to obey, setting his books aside he opens his mouth slightly but enough for Osamu to insert the chopsticks with noodles.</p>
<p>“Are they good?” Osamu asks, staring lovingly to Suna’s mouth, the latter waits a bit, chewing before swallowing the food his boyfriend just fed him “yes, god bless you have such good hands in the kitchen.” Suna compliments and Osamu smirks “oho?~ I have good hands for other things too~”</p>
<p>Suna groans and pushes Osamu playfully “I hate you” “nah, ya love me baby.” The latter lays on Suna’s lap, staring up at him even though the other man isn’t even looking at him “when are ya gonna finish yer homework?” He questions, lightly scratching his arm “mmm… I don’t know, I still have some more left, why?”</p>
<p>Osamu doesn’t answer and just does grabby hands to Suna</p>
<p><em> Oh god </em>the grabby hands</p>
<p>Suna’s cheek flush a pretty pink color “Oh no no, we can’t cuddle.” He denies, crossing his index fingers in a X motion, to which Osamu lets out a long whine. Suna does his best to ignore him and continue with his homework, but his stupid clingy boyfriend is making it hard to do so.</p>
<p>“whyy nooot?” Osamu paws his boyfriend’s chest to get his attention back, <em> god </em>he is so clingy in private that it’s almost hilarious “because I’m busy.” He flicks the forehead of the boy in his lap and sticks out his tongue “ow!” Osamu groans.</p>
<p>After a few moments of silence Suna thinks he managed to make Osamu stop being clingy and drop kick the idea of cuddling out of the window, he <em> is </em>busy after all.</p>
<p>But nope</p>
<p>Out of nowhere he can feel Osamu’s stare bore into him, burning holes into his soul, he <em> obviously </em>wants Suna’s attention back on him rather than his obnoxious math homework. Even if he tries, he knows that he is going to give in to Osamu’s clinginess in the end so why not do it now?</p>
<p>“What?” Suna finally looks down at him, his deadpan expression hiding the adoration he feels for his boyfriend “I” a small, soft punch in Suna’s stomach “want” another punch “to” another one “cuddle” and another “you” guess what? Another one.</p>
<p>Each fist that accentuated every word made Suna smile fondly, oh how he loved his boyfriend, with flaws and all, Suna learnt to love and cherish them. “Hmm...I’ll think about it.” Osamu groans in annoyance. Suna knew his boyfriend wouldn’t put up a fight because he respected his decision.</p>
<p>Or so he thought</p>
<p>Before he could say anything else he was being swept off the ground by a pair of strong arms “‘Samu?!” He clings his arms around Osamu’s neck to prevent falling ass-first into the floor, the latter lets out a whole heartedly laugh, one that sends warmth over Suna’s chest.</p>
<p>“What are you doing you idiot?!” He tried whacking his head but Osamu dodged it, he sat down in the couch, and laid completely in it, carefully placing Suna over him and caging him in with his arms to prevent him from running away.</p>
<p>Suna tried wiggling out of Osamu’s grip with no success, well… it wasn’t like he really tried, Osamu’s warmth and scent were wrapping him completely and he really wasn’t complaining.</p>
<p>“Babee…” Osamu mumbles “yeah?” Suna answers, hiding his face on Osamu’s chest, his soft brown locks tickling the latter’s chest “‘m sleepy.” “then sleep.” “But I want to cuddle ya.” The brunette smiled and kissed his boyfriend’s chin.</p>
<p>“I have an idea, what if we cuddle for a while and then you sleep.” Osamu groaned in disagreement, apparently not liking Suna’s plan “why not? I can finish my homework and you get to sleep, everyone wins.” A string of ‘no’s’ left the grey haired man’s mouth.</p>
<p>“I want ya to sleep with me.” Soon after the words left Osamu’s mouth, both realize how sexual that sounds causing them to flush from head to neck. “I… didn’ inten’ for it to sound like that” Suna giggles and hides his head in the crook of Osamu’s neck “we <em> can </em>sleep together.” He finally gives in, it’s not like he wasn’t planning on doing so, he just wanted to do it later.</p>
<p>Once Suna is comfortable in the arms of his boyfriend he sighs comfortably.</p>
<p>“Sleep together as in… both ways?”</p>
<p>“Oh my god”</p>
<p>“Na na listen, ‘m askin’ sincerely, both ways are available?”</p>
<p>“‘Samu I swear to god…”</p>
<p>“Both ways?”</p>
<p>“Fine! Both <em> fucking </em> ways are <em> fucking </em> available”</p>
<p>Osamu laughs and Suna pouts, he then feels his boyfriend’s fingers run through his hair, soft locks sliding between calloused fingers “ya could’ve said it without cussin’” “shut up…”</p>
<p>Drowsiness was kicking in Suna’s head, the soft rise and fall of Osamu’s chest carrying him to sleep.</p>
<p>“I love you ‘Samu”</p>
<p>“I love me too”</p>
<p>“Bitch”</p>
<p>A hand brushes his bands away from his face to place a soft kiss on his forehead.</p>
<p>“I love ya too, prince charming”</p>
<p>BONUS:</p>
<p>“See ya Omi-kun! Love ya!”</p>
<p>Atsumu says goodbye to Sakusa and a scowl takes place in the latter’s pretty face, but before he can answer back the blonde closes the door.</p>
<p>“‘Samu! ‘M home!” He taps off his shoes in the genkan while waiting for a response but it never comes “lazy ass are ya even there?” No response. Well what could he expect? Maybe he had his boyfriend over, not really impressive, Suna always stays for sleepovers so it wouldn’t really surprise.</p>
<p>He was kinda hungry, maybe he could go to the kitchen “‘Samuuu, ‘M hungry” he whines as he lets the keys in the little bowl on the table near the door. He tried calling again without getting an answer.</p>
<p>“‘Samuuu ya really wanna- ohh” he finally spots his twin, laying on the couch, on top of him is Suna Rintarou, his head buried in the crook of Osamu’s neck while the latter’s face is buried in Suna’s hair. Both are fast asleep and nearly falling out of the too small couch.</p>
<p>“Oho?~ wait till the team sees <em> this </em>”</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>-Road work ahead-:</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Me: </em>
</p>
<p><b>IMG_11037</b> Watch this two fuckin dorks</p>
<p>
  <em> Aran-kun: </em>
</p>
<p>Are- Are they cuddling?</p>
<p>
  <em> GinGin: </em>
</p>
<p>Yuh they are</p>
<p>Oh to not be single TT</p>
<p>
  <em> Oomimi: </em>
</p>
<p>OSAMUMAKESUNASOFTOMFGIMLOSINGIT</p>
<p>
  <em> Me: </em>
</p>
<p>Bet he makes him hard too lmao</p>
<p>
  <em> Aran-kun: </em>
</p>
<p>Omfg (Ｔ＿Ｔ)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu was too busy laughing at his phone to notice Osamu now fully awake behind him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Banana fish broke my heart and I had to write something cute because I love Osasuna/Sunaosa more than myself</p>
<p>Kudos and comments make my day &lt;33!! I’m soo glad someone likes my fanfics lol </p>
<p>Well... see you all in my next fic ( *｀ω´)</p>
<p>Come yell at me at twitter or insta (mi__Inari)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>